


Rolex

by sayang



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: GOD.SPEED., Gen, M/M, based on Alex's Rolex IG post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: "Let's give this one for the fans.""Fans?""You know the one."





	Rolex

**Author's Note:**

> you want to know how desperate i was in wanting to write this? i wrote the whole thing straight on AO3 live fast die franz bad fangirls (dont) do it well
> 
>  **EDIT** by the way this is still not an invitation to link this to ANY of the franz boys (or to anyone who personally knows them!! will never stop saying this ever everver). alex if you wind up here on your own... ... .. i have no words i don't know what to say. please don't read our fics i'm begging you

Alex didn't need to check his phone to know the weather couldn't be lower than 18°C today. Okay, well, he's not too sure either but the blaring sun was a clear indication that the day would only get hotter. Yet it didn't stop him from donning his favorite outfit ensemble, a nice crisp suit. This time a pair of shades stuck around but he'd only half admit it was for functionality reasons. Kicking the band on tour again, this time to the beautiful city of Le Mans, had got him back to his groove. His stride was confident, his outfit on point, and his stage persona ever so charming. Peaking on his tour high, Alex couldn't be negatively bothered with anything at all. Not even by the currently lavish surrounding who, if he could frankly speak, had no taste in fashion. At all. He tried not to scoff. The day was too good to get pissed about. He turned his attention to the group of people he'd much rather get involved with.

 

Just out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dino scanning the place, his phone held up. They were on their way to their seats, which Alex hoped might give them enough shade from the sun. Paul was by Dino's side, as usual. A pair of sunglasses donned on his face. Julian was mumbling something under his breath even though his expression didn't indicate anything sour. Alex caught glimpses of the words 'hungry' and 'snack' from the taller man. Just behind their line, Bob was casually walking along. Cap on his head and tote bag on his arm.

 

"I'm out of berries, sorry Julian." the blonde perked up, apparently he picked up what Alex had heard as well. Bob offered Julian an apologetic smile. Julian just shrugged.

 

Alex slowed his pace, letting his peers walk past him. Once Bob was by his side he fell in line again. As mentioned, he wasn't particularly into their current crowd at the moment. These people, with all the golds and riches most could ever dreamed of, apparently couldn't even find it in them to dress decently. Really, Cheryl? We're at a car racing event put away that sequined top. At times like these he could always rely on his good friend Bob, who definitely knows how to dress. Even though Alex was never that big fan of caps he had to admit, Bob made it work. They both walked in silence, enjoying each other's company, watching their mates' back until Alex saw something that piqued his interest.

 

"Would you look at that." Alex stopped on his tracks, head tilted up. His eyes were squinting behind his shades.

 

Bob didn't notice at first as he kept walking, but when Alex had fallen behind he stopped as well. He didn't say anything but he was looking around, eyebrows scrunched in question as he tried to look for whatever it is Alex saw.

 

"There," Alex pointed up. It was one of the sponsor signs. "Rolex."

 

Bob only gave it a glimpse before looking back at Alex again, the confused expression back on his face. 

 

"Help me out," Alex fetched his iPhone from his pocket, fingers already punching in the pass code. "Take a picture of me with it."

 

"Why?" Even though he was still unsure what his friend had meant, Bob started to look for a good photo angle anyway.

 

"Let's give this one for the fans."

 

"Fans?"

 

"You know the one."

 

Bob shifted his gaze, then back at Alex. "I'm afraid I don't."

 

Alex rolled his eyes. He waved a hand before he started to pose for the camera that was ever ready behind sure hands. After a few clicks Bob gave Alex back his phone. 

 

"You don't remember?" Alex continued. They made their way to their group, catching up with long strides. 

 

"No? I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to be remembering?"

 

Alex gave a sigh, clearly growing tired playing games with Bob. "You know sometimes, when those fans make.. stories about us."

 

Bob only nodded, yet still hesitant. 

 

"And they got these terms, like.. Like a portmanteau!" Alex snapped his fingers. 

 

"Uh huh.." Bob nodded again, this time something in his expression changed. Like he finally brushed his finger on the tip of a needle inside the haystack. 

 

"Yeah and Rolex is short for-"

 

"Robert-Alex. Right." Bob gave an affirming nod. "How do you still remember these things? Man I've had all that stuff buried on the back of my-"

 

But Alex only came to a halt. He gave Bob a pat on his shoulder, "Whoops. My seat's just right here, yours is up ahead with Julian's right?"

 

"Oh," Bob looked to see that Julian was just up ahead, shuffling his way to the crowd. "Yeah, uh, I mean, really though Alex? Hadn't those stories stopped updating or something?"

 

"Give Jules a kiss for me will you Bobbles? Love you!" and with that Alex had made his way to his seat. Bob, left hanging, only watched after him. He shook his head and decided to leave the topic for another day. 


End file.
